tipton_movedfandomcom-20200213-history
Duplicate Smart
Smart & Smarterer is the eighteenth episode of The Suite Life of Zack & Cody, and the twenty fifth episode produced. The episode starts when Zack fakes he has dylexia in order to get easier work tasks. Meanwhile, Maddie want to win London in a chess game. Also, Mr. Moseby loses his voice, and Esteban is finding how help him. Episode Summary When Zack and Cody get their report cards, Cody is told by Carey that she is proud of him for getting good grades, while Zack is yelled at for his poor grades and is threatened that he'll have to go to summer school. At school, Zack meets Bob, who is affected with dyslexia, and has some advantages due to the fact that he can't read. Zack then fakes dyslexia to stop being sent to summer school and to get more time on tests. Cody is the only one that knows Zack is pretending. Carey doesn't believe Cody though, and feels guilty for yelling at Zack. Carey visits Zack in school and after Zack reads a reading sample perfectly, Carey realizes he is faking his dyslexia and decides to send him to summer school as a punishment. Mr. Moseby is sick and after turning down Esteban's offer of a home remedy, he loses his voice to laryngitis. Moseby is reduced to needing Esteban's notebook to write what he's trying to say. Esteban uses this to his advantage and tries to make the others think Moseby has given him a raise, which leads to Moseby finally giving in and trying Esteban's unconventional home remedy. Esteban's remedy works and Moseby gets his voice back, but as a side effect Moseby smells horrible. Maddie becomes angry when London wins every chess game they have, because London is unintelligent. After London lets Maddie win in chess on purpose, the two conclude that just because Maddie is bad at chess doesn't mean she is stupid, but she is just an intelligent girl who is bad at chess. First Appearance * Charlie Stewart as Bob * Ernie Grunwald as Mr. Forgess Memorable Quotes * "Esteban, I am not rubbing chicken fat on my chest!" - Marion Moseby. * "I refuse to lose to someone who calls the bishop Mr. Pointy Head!" - Maddie Fitzpatrick. * "Cody stop teasing your brother. Boy .. that felt weird." - Carey Martin. * "Are you sure you're ready? I mean, it's not like I don't have confidence in you, but it's more important that you have confidence in you. Do you have confidence in you? Is the word confidence starting to sound a little weird to you?" - Mr. Forgess. * "The Hat of Revenge? How did that get in there?" - Esteban Ramirez. Trivia * We find out that Zack and Cody are in the same class. * Right as London and Maddie end their very last game of chess, you can see the elevator open. But no one was there inside or outside the elevator to open it. * Esteban says that the gloves of health are gloves, but they are really mittens. Allusions * The episode title is a reference to the movie Dumb & Dumberer. * Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Suite Life of Zack and Cody (Season 1)